Adventures in Cloud Cuckoo Acres
Adventures of Cloud Cuckoo Acres 'is Spaceface's series Starring Lola Bunny. Cast Protagonist * Lola Bunny: the Protagonist of the Show and a Teenaged Bunny Rabbit girl. * Princess Ariel: a Whitenot (fomerly mermaid) Princess and the main deuteragonist. * Nala Blanchard: a Adult Lioness who visit Cloud Cuckoo Acres and the Second deuteragonist . * Noah Byrd: a Whitenot Boy who visits Cloud Cuckoo Acres and the Second Protagonist, who becomes the Husband of Nala and Lola. * Princess Unikitty: the sweet and plucky Princess of Cloud Cuckoo Acres and the Third deuteragonist. Antagonist * Patchy the Pirate: a Live-Action Pirate and the Main Antagonist who tries to get Lola Bunny out of Cloud Cuckoo Acres. * Potty the Parrot: Patchy the Pirate's "annoying" pet parrot who is a crudely made puppet controlled by very obvious strings. He appears in just about a couple of episodes. * King Candy: the ruler and phony Business man of The ''Sugar World Amusement Park who used his wizard identity to make money for a evil living, but later becomes a Good-guy. He later appears in another episode where he finds Noah and convinces him about what would happen if Cloud Cuckoo Land if it Was Patchy's. He then goes off and is not seen throughout the rest of the episode. * Moby: an orange robot who communicates in beeping noises. The three lights on his chest light up when he beeps and the humans usually translates what he's saying. He only appears in the episode, Noah-Boy and the Robot from the Human Space. Towards the end of this episode, Lola admits the truth to Lady, Tramp, and the Citizens (who are watching from below) and Moby shrinks into nothing. Additional Characters * Princess Rita: a young red fox and the Second Princess who befriends with Noah. She is a fan of Twillight and the Other Ponies. * Lilly Nawrocki: a slender tint pale grey/white wolf and the Third Princess of Cloud Cuckoo Acres. * Twilight Sparkle: a female unicorn pony and the Fourth Princess of Cloud Cuckoo Acres. * Rainbow Dash: a female Pegasus pony and the Fifth Princess of Cloud Cuckoo Acres. * Penny Ling: a purple panda and the Sixth Princess of Cloud Cuckoo Acres * Fluttershy: a female Pegasus pony and the Seventh Princess of Cloud Cuckoo Acres. * Rarity: a female unicorn pony and the Eighth Princess of Cloud Cuckoo Acres. * Snoodle and Doodle: Two stuffed Animals who befriends with Noah, Nala, Lola and Ariel, and love having fun with the other characters. * Sherrif Callie: the tomboyishly beautiful sheriff of and Nice Cloud Cuckoo Acres and Friendly Corners, who helps Noah Byrd and his Friends on his adventures * Flounder: a bright yellow and golden blue colored tropical fish, and Ariel's best friend who accompanies Ariel, Noah and his Friends in a lot of episodes. * Applejack: a female Earth pony and a Farmer of Cloud Cuckoo Acres. * Wander: an overly-optimistic intergalactic explorer who Appears in Many episodes with Noah Accompanying the Music. Peck: a male red Woodpecker and keeper of the town jail Toby: a male Saguaro Cactus. Episodes '''Episode#1: the Beginning the First episode with the Events of how the Adventures got Started. Lola Bunny runs off from the Humans after forgetting about Patchy's musical, with no reply, he thinks back to all of the time Lola gave him no reply, so he goes to find Lola Bunny, and ride his boat to Beach Atoll, Where he tries to get to Lola when he is eaten by a whale. Noah Meanwhile, moves in with his Love interest, Nala. they makes some friends, Start having a good time and Meet Lola Bunny as Well, making the Beginning for the series Notes: First episode of the Series and the Debut of Noah Byrd, Lola Bunny, Nala Blanchard, Princess Unikitty, and Twillight Sparkle 'Episode #2: Arielmarine' Noah wishes for Something to make life in Cloud Cuckoo land better, and Later that night he, Penny, Nala, and Lola find a mermaid who turned into a Whitenot named Ariel with her best friend, Flounder, in the swimming pool of Water-park at a Hotel. Cast * Kristen Wiig - Lola Bunny * Jodi Benson - Barbie Benson, Princess Ariel, Nala Blanchard, Various Females * Phil Vischer - Noah Byrd, Archibald Asparagus, Jimmy Gourd, Pa Grape, Mr. Lunt, Various Males * Tara Strong - Baby Poof, Penny Ling, Twillight Sparkle, Various Females * Tom Kenny - Patchy the Pirate, Heffer Wolfe, Slinkman, SpongeBob, Various Males * Alison Brie - Unikitty * Kate Higgins - Lilly, Flounder, Various Females * Daran Norris - Comso, Jorgen Von Strangle, Various Males * Ashleigh Ball - Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Various Females * Frank Welker - Moby, Garfield, Puppy Smurf, Raffish Ralph, Weasel McGreed, Various Males * Tress MacNeile - Fluttershy, Hoonah, Harriet, Babs Bunny, Penelope Pussycat, Various Females * Susan Blakeslee - Wanda * Carlos Alazraqui - Lazlo, Rocko, Spunky, Various Males *Paul Tibbitt - Potty the Parrot